This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The number of unique visitors to a network location as well as information relating to those users (demographic information, etc.) may be utilized in many ways. A network location, such as a webpage, streaming media source, networked application or mobile or embedded device may seek to estimate its number of unique visitors indirectly, while protecting the privacy of individual user information.